Chibi Germany time 2
by Anime-Jazumin
Summary: (If you hadn't read Chibi germany Time you won't get this well not really) Germanys a chibi and his Roman long story he wants to be normal again so he asks england to fix the mess he casted: after germany recovers from the shock of what happen not to long ago...HREGermanyxItaly
1. Part 1

So heres Chibi germany 2 hope you injoy and if you hadn't read Chibi Germany dont read this.

Germany looks around the meeting room face bright red as he recalls just what happened 5 hours ago. Italy grabs Germany out of Prussia hands hugging him like no tomorrow and then kissed him on the lips in front of everyone! And to make things worse He fainted!

Meanwhile…..

Japan is showing the video to Miss Hungary as she holds her noise so she doesn't bleed everywhere. Spain has a very scary angry Romano pin downed under him as he gives him a speech on how we don't kill fellow country's as Romano calls him a ever bad name in the book and more well throwing death glares at Germany.

England drinks his tea as America try's very hard to get England to tell him what the just happened and what's going to happen now? But England just keeps drinking his tea. Germany is sitting in Italy's lap and getting his head patted like a little kitty cat by Italy. Prussia is having a drinking Contest against Russia, Sweden, Demark and Switzerland just to past the time waiting for something.

France just looks at Chibi Germany with many Questions as Canada sits next to him think on what he should do for the next 4 months because the world meetings have been cancelled until Germanys back to being the Germany they all know and how Germany the youngest son of Germania is the Holy Roman Empire like the Roman Empire.

Germany finally got over the shock of Italy kissing him in front of everyone and turns to England as Italy still patting him going Ve~ says "So England when you can turn me back to normal again?" England stops drinking his tea as everyone stops what they're doing to watch and listen what going to happen.

England looks at Germany and says "I'm sorry chap but you're stuck like that until I figure out what I did to turn you into a Chibi so you'll stay with Italy and Prussia and the rest of the Germanic family until I figure it all out".

Germany mouth drops, Italy Jumps up with Chibi Germany in his Arms going all happy with Ve~ everywhere and once again kisses a Chibi Germany turning him bright red and faints. Prussia starts calling family along with Sweden and Demark. Miss Hungary and Japan look at one another evilly as Russia keeps drinking. Well Spain Drags a killer Romano out of the room and far away as America looks around confused.


	2. Part 2

Not I don't own Hetalia!

Hope you like the story!

Chibi Germany is sitting in Italy's living room looking around as he waits for his family to show up well Italy's making dinner for everyone. Chibi Germany sighs and tries to remember the last time all his family were together and nothing comes to mind. A knock comes from the front door Chibi Germany jumps up and runs to the door to answer it.

When Chibi Germany opens the door there's Netherlands, Demark, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Sweden, Latvia, Russia (?) and Prussia. Chibi Germany Smiles and lets his family in as they all make their way into the living room Italy comes running in going "Dinners done Ve~".

Netherland's and Sweden keep quite well Denmark yells "YAHOO!" and Switzerland, Liechtenstein and Austria Thank Italy for making them food to eat. Well all this was going on Chibi Germany turns to Russia and Latvia and asks "I don't mean to be rude or anything but what are you to doing here?" Russia smiles down at Chibi Germany and reply's "well you see Latvia is Sweden's son by blood which makes him Germania's Grandson Ja~" Chibi nods his head understanding what Russia just said then he snaps out of it and yells as he points at Russia "WAIT that still doesn't tell me what the Hell you're doing here!". Chibi Germany and Russia have a Stare down with one another as Italy brings the food out to everyone and even when Russia and Chibi Germany eat there still going at it in a deadly glare off.

As everyone finished eating they watched Chibi Germany bet Russia in a glare off being shocked to death that Russia lost then there was load knocking at the door and Italy jumped up and said "Ve~ I'll get the door veee~ I wonder who it can be?" as he made his way to the front door.

Italy opened the door and saw his Grandpa the mighty Rome and I strange man with long blond hair and blue eyes who seemed to be very annoyed. Rome looked down at his Grandson and said "Italy my sweet little Grandson! I came to visit you and I drought a friend of my with me~" as Rome pointed to the man next to him who just made a grumble sound. Italy looks at the man funny and a little worried but then Rome said "Don't worry about him not saying anything his just not the talkative type so there's no need to worry he doesn't hate you".

Italy cheered up and said "Ve~ really that's good I was getting a little bit worried" The man next to Rome just looked at them both and sighed and thought to himself "grandson like Grandfather it seems". Italy looks at both of them and says "well welcome Grandpa Rome and Grandpa Rome's friend the more the merrier I'll just tell Prussia, Netherlands, Demark, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Sweden, Latvia, Russia and Chibi Germany Holy Rome Empire that you're here!" then Italy ran off to the dining room with Rome's Friend on his heals leaving a very confused Rome behind.

Italy walks in to the Living Room and yell's "Ve~ every one you won't believe who's at the door it's…." before Italy could finish Rome's Friend appears from behind him as Prussia, Netherlands, Demark, Switzerland, Austria and Sweden yell "Vater" well , Liechtenstein and Latvia yell "Opa".

To be contained~

Hope you like this chapter you see every Chibi Germany time well have the same number of chapters as what's in the title like for example Chibi Germany time 3 well have 3 chapters.

I hope you liked that story! Please Review and I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes.


End file.
